Talk:Therian Temple
Talk on this from Wikifur Ok, when you guys are editing this, because I know you all like to, PLEASE try and keep it objective and documented. That means: No more edits from the people from the former Werelist community about how "The T.T. is oppressing it's members!" or "They spam boards with ads!" unless you can bring in REAL EVIDENCE, and no more people from the Therian Temple blanking sections without any explanation. If you want to say something controversial about them, back it up with evidence or something. If you have real info on them that is not an accusation or criticism, go ahead and add it, but first, ask yourself if it is objective and factual. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O 16:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) This article is a mess. Almost the entire "Criticism and Accusations" is a bunch of uncited, unsourced nonsense. Firstly, This concerns me: "partly because of their own secrecy. "--?? Other than members private personal information, (which is supposed to be protected anywhere- even just on websites)--what does the Therian Temple keep "secret"?? All of our beliefs are clearly laid out, and we even keep a blog of updates and news at our site. Additionally, there are simple ways to contact us if there are ever any questions. Wherein is this "secrecy"?? Secondly, there should be SOME sort of citation about this "Therian Temple advertises itself as.." stuff, because the Therian Temple has NEVER taken out a single advertisement anywhere, with the SOLE exception of one friend of a member who made an audio advert simply stating the Website address that aired on his own personal podcast. If you count defending oneself as a TT member when attacked on a messageboard as advertising for the TT, then there need to be some better definitions listed of what you are considering to be an "advertisement". It also states on our site that Therian Temple does not promise anything to anyone. Thirdly: "(use seemingly made up words like "therion", ..)"..???? Who thinks that the word Therion is made up? The word "therion" is Classical Greek (θηρίον), meaning "Beast". The word is the very basis of the word "Therianthropy". We did not make up the word, nor are we the first to use it. Even the heavy metal band named "Therion" have cited the Greek root word, and they don't even speak Greek. If you want this website to be taken seriously, you must force editors to have some sort of verifiability or references for these statements--even the main Wikipedia--while severely flawed, still requires sourcing of claims. I would say this even if I was not associated with the TT, or if this article was about something else, like Vampires or Psychics. I know it may be hard to find info on Therianthropy, but at least force sourcing for the statements which claim to be in reference to something that was seen or can be found online. If not, people searching will only think that EVERYthing here is made up nonsense, even the very idea of Therianthropy, And since this is the ONLY Therian Wiki site, that happening would make our entire community look like a joke. --MagusFenrir 11:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it is. I've wanted to clean it up, but look at all that crap! I don't know how I could get through all that. This thing's become a virtual wall of grafitti, comparable to the set of West Side Story: People who dislike Therian Temple (for whatever reason) come by and scribble criticisms in, while people who are members or supporters of Therian Temple come by and either blank out those criticisms, respond to them, or scribble in some criticism of their own which they reply to. I Don't know what to do with this article, aside from blanking it and starting anew, leaving up a notice in the criticisms section to cite all edits (even if they do it wrong, a link is a link). But even there, is that a good idea? I guess it's the only idea... I might as well do it... - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O 17:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, it's Blank. Go ahead and edit it to clean up what I left, just cite your edits. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O Link to Website The Therian Temple is a large group. There is much more than the website, they go far beyond it, and it means alot more for them and others than another site. That's why I think we should keep it listed as "their website" and not just them. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O. :It's true, however it may be hard to find other unbiased sites and webpages that include factual information on the TherianTemple. ~User:SandWhisker ::But that doesn't have much to do with the fact that they are not the website and the website isn't them. They are a group, and the website is something they made about themselves. Also, please sign your talk-page edits with the 3 tildes so it links your userpage. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O. Therians are real Hi im a teenage therian and my black timber wolf's name is willow, willow and i get on really well with each other unless she forces me to act all crazy, shes actualy realy protective over me and her twin is Taylor they are alphas of Nightingale Wolf Pack and perfect leaders who sufferd a terrible tim once when their parents (hope and spirit) were killed by another pack. they were taken to saftey by their grandparents until one day they ran away and were killed by a cougar and thats why im here a simple girl with a huge secret to carry on my back everyday of my life. i shift reguarly ( phythiscal shift , sensory shift alot , mental shift etc) but the real reason im here today is to prove to the world that therians exist. 04:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC)